thebooksofkylfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Sha
Is a character in the story “Witch and the Warlock” . History and Background Early Ages Sha grew up in a small Shinto Village known as Kyoto in an archipelago named Japan, later renamed as Naga Islands. Sha mastered all forms of weapons arts and later leaved Japan to take journey herself. Sha finds herself in Maelstrom and became a bounty hunter but, with due skills in weaponry, she was recruited in the Greek Religion when she was noticed by Hermes. Little that known that Sha, aside from having utmost talents in war, has another power, the beast’s tongue. It was revealed after Emmanuel created the Catholic Religion, the greek gods try to find out of who among them has that power and it resulted to Sha. Sha, having beast’s tongue, has given some privileges by the gods. Later, due by long research, the gods found out that beast’s tongue is not limited to tame beasts but to absolutely control their minds. Later, those people having this kind of power were named as Saints. Sha exhibits most of her power and resulted that Sha is an exception among the saints. Having same capacity to Emmanuel, who calls himself “The White Saint”, the gods examined more on Sha and it resulted that any beast she touches gets a permanent contract and can have full synchronization to her beasts, that was then she was called “The Black Saint”. As a Black Saint, Sha has given powerful beasts to ensure the victory of Greeks against other religions. The one known as the most powerful is the Kraken. The rise of a vanguard Years later of war, Sha is known as the most powerful mortal of all. More superior to Emmanuel, who kept most of his power. Sha created high fame to Greeks, and same time grew hostility to other Religions. But one instance was when she heared a beast named Nue, who keeps a massacre on the lands of Maelstrom. Sha wants to tame Nue and as she saw her. Sha finds out that some beasts are humanoids. At one move, Sha calmed down the enrage Nue and Nue explains herself, calling herself “The Grand Lotus”. The Greeks find out that those humanoid beasts are actually humans but have two souls, their own soul and the beast soul. The Greeks then named them “Lotus”. Sha started to disgrace Greeks after seeing them examine Nue. Having Nue at her side, Sha became an unstoppable person yet created unbreakable friendship to Nue. The other religions started fear them but one of person, named Ezl, tried to approached. Ezl invited Sha and Nue in their small faction called Warmaidens. Having the view to stop the current war, both Sha and Nue joined the Warmaidens but Ezl invited them again to join the Vanguard in order to have a full capacity to wage war on the religions. Sha and Nue agreed but oddly Sha became the Enlightened One and Nue became the Insane One. Athena, the Idol of Vanguards described the both as a coin, having two sides yet one. Fall of Greek Religion As series of examination continued that seem lethal to Nue, Sha started a Mutiny. Sha killed the Kraken by her own power in order for Ezl to move. After the death of Kraken, Zeus, the leader of Greeks, was approached by a Foreseer. The foreseer told him that his fall is coming soon and so, Sha heard all the discussion and created a hypothesis. Zeus exerts the Ambrosia, a relic that grants eternal life to the mortal, and gave it to Athena in order for the Greeks to continue. But before Athena come to get it, Sha stole the Ambrosia and so Athena and the other gods hunted down Sha. Witch and the Warlock Being hunted down, Sha throw away the powers that bond her to the Greek. With nothing left, Sha wanders the Maelstrom. In her journey, she fainted in a desert but was found by a person named Yu. Yu is one of the generals of Bahd who wanders the Maelstrom. Yu saved Sha but later Sha accompany Yu in his journey. Years later, Sha came to love Yu as they promised later to settle their selves in a place that they can live peacefully. Later they found out a separated continent to Maelstrom. Sha lived peacefully there together with her love, Yu. But that happiness was short live after Zeus finally tracked down Sha. Zeus stormed them, Yu and Sha was really beaten up. As one of Zeus attacks, Yu shielded Sha and died. Zeus done another one but before that, Rhayne came and killed Zeus. Rhayne was waiting for that chance for Zeus to come to the Mortal World, since he can’t enter deity world by his own. And so Sha, gave the dead Yu the ambrosia and got revived, but Sha died after due to the wounds she accumulated. Rhayne rewarded Yu as a compensation for the life of Sha. Rhayne promised that his comrades will guard the land they live and so Yu stood a kingdom at the very place where Sha died and called it Sha Kingdom. Powers Sha is known as “Black Lotus”, aside the fact that Velvet became the second one, so she is capable of controlling the will of the beasts that she came to contract and same time have a permanent contract that will continue even she is dead. Trivia Sha is known as the most powerful character in the series. Even though little are known, Sha, if she lived longer and currently at Siv’s timeline, can control Siv; the God of Power, Shar; the Goddess of Wisdom and Kyl; the God of Time because they have beast’s souls in them. (Siv, Shar and Kyl is known as the most powerful gods of all.) Category:Characters Category:Mortals